Behind Your Sorrow
by Beccal47
Summary: Deep in2 the far reaches of Coma lay a haunted bey stadium once loud cheers & charging beys coexist but now only murk swallows it Until Ginga & co get ready to remold it But wat if somebody else forbids them & wat does this masked fiened want with Madoka?
1. Prologue

**I got a awsome idea ...From watching ****The Phatom Of THe Opera**** last night with my mom xD and this is what i mean from idea...xD lol **

**i was going to originally call it u no the title but then i'm like NO that would not be original.**

**WELL TO PUT IT SIMPLY PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WAS MORE LIKE A UMMM INSPIRATION...XD**

**I kinda twisted up a little like an opera into a bey stadium and making the actors (singers) bladers lol.**

**I Don't Own Anything **

**PS: IF YOU DO NOT NO WHAT PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS GO AND READ THE WIKI OR WATCH THE MOVIE XD**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Kenta, Were gonna be late for the train!" A yelling Madoka said stuffing her suitcase with multiple items.<p>

"Yea , I'm Ready! Mado..." Kenta looked over at her still packing.

"UGHH,and your the one that told 'ME' to hurry." Kenta sarcrasticly commented. "-Whatever lets go" He bolted out the door without giving Madoka time to seis anymore items into her carrying case ,Leaving her to losly zip her case and follow him outside.

"Ready?" Kenta breathed

"Yea! let's go!" Madoka cheered

**- At The Train Station -**

"Man it took you long enough?" Ginga said watching Kenta and Madoka run towards him.

"Yea 'MADOKA' was taking to long to long to pack" Kenta said eyeing Madoka , She sneered at him knowing if he was rushed and was female himmself Kenta would have the same problem as Madoka.

" Hey , guys long time no see?" Hyoma greeted stepping two feet out of the slowling train Hokuto not far behind. Madoka did'nt let time take her the moment she laid her eyes on Hokuto..

"C'MERE YOU CUTE PUPPY!" She lunged scratching Hokuto , Even though the gang was usto the sudden outburst they usaully saw when Hokuto was around Ginga's friends Madoka was always the frist to greet the canine. But, the thing that made her friends laugh even more was the fact that Hokuto accepted Madoka's welcome instead of denying it.

After a long and healthy chuckle of everybodies laughter. Hyoma offered to carry everyones bags into the train as a curtisy of his village but, Ginga past including Kenta as well and the only one who accepted was Madoka (A/N which had been filled to the brim with clothes and such) after He lead them into the train they all causlly walked through the trains asiles carefull not to bump or knock anything down it was'nt until everybody sat down that Kenta started to bug Ginga about how he did'nt even tell Madoka or him were they were going instead saying it was a 'surprise' more or less.

"Your know when we get there Kenta" Ginga teased

"UGHH but I wanna know NOWWW!" He moaned peering at Madoka almost pleading for help , But she just dusted it off and began to fumble inside her suitcase. _Thats what you get for giving me and my siutcase a smart remark earlier_ Madoka thought.

"PASENNGERS WE WILL BE STOPPING AT SEINA VILLAGE SOON , PLEASE STAND BY FOR A SUDDEN HOLT ,THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE TRIP" the speaker poured with female accent alerting any anything or anybody within its 10 centimter radius.

"Hey guys thats our stop ,So be ready to go" Hyoma turned his head to see first Ginga who seemed almost astomished the ride was almost up , Kenta who was realieved for that they were getting off soon and Madoka who did'nt seem to care at all...

A sudden jolt of the train snapped the three friends out of there trance. They all sat up at once waiting for the ongoing line of people to stop. Finally when every last soul was of the train (Exept them of course xD) they drifted into the long walkway. Hyoma was the first to exit the train He looked around seeing freindly villagers everywhere and was of course exited about showing his tired friends his project that was waiting for them in Coma

He Could'nt Wait... And So Of Who Haunted His Project...

* * *

><p><strong>OH YEAH ANOTHER GINMADO STORY ,,.. THIS ONE WILL SPECIALITY BE ONE OF MY FAVS WITH INTENSE MYSTERY AND DRAMA WOOO!<strong>

**:0**

**HOPE YOU LIKE MY PROLOGUE SEE YA!~**


	2. Destination

**TRAVLING THROUGH THE THOUGHTS OF WRITING ARTHUR NOTES **

**STRESS + SMALL BRAIN = NO PROGRESS WHAT SO EVER xD**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : Destanation<p>

* * *

><p>Hyoma walked briskly. Lightly dragging his feet on the dirt looking around seeing many trees and lazy animals. Ginga and the others looked up and groaned , It's been two full hours till they have left the station and Hyoma has not spoken one word of where they were going or what they would do when they got there. "Ahh it's such a nice day -" He said wandering over to a steep cliff letting the wind carry his heathly light blue hair."- Don't you agree guys?" Hyoma looked back seeing everybodies broken down expressions.<p>

"Is that what you call nice?" Madoka whiped out her tiny computer ,Showing a colorfull screen focussing on the corner whitch read 104 degrees.

"That's nothing compared to other days in the wiliderness" Hyoma said sliding down to the foot of the cliff facing Madoka with a taunting smile.

She answered with a proud stance. Watching Hyoma and the others pass her with an unsteady trek. Madoka saunted behind them following close behind Ginga , Kenta and Hyoma who formed a unorganized line.

Soon , Everything they did or see was just as jumbled as the five times they stopped. Or how many times Kenta asked the same question over and over. from Hyomas' perspective it was like enjoying a minor stroll . But nobody leveled with him since they pretty much hated adventuring into unknown Madoka who always brang carry - ons' every time they voyaged.

"Are we-"

"Yes , were here" Hyoma interupted Kenta leaving a annoying atmophere behind. He stood in front of a lush bush forwarding his galnce to meet his friends.

"What were is it?" Ginga shook his head seeing nothing that resembled a little bit of shock or some entertainment , Only some twigs and tall trees.

"Here" Hyoma tore the bushes away showing. A plain field three machines and little groups of men surrounding a blue dome. Everybody was plainly shocked that he brought them here just to see a contrustruction sight.

"Uhhhh" they tunned together showing there rejection of knowlegde.

"It's a stadium guys! can't you tell?" Hyoma jumped into the busy scene. making everybody else run quikly towards him.

"Me and the people of Coma are going to rebuild it into a modern stadium!" Hyoma yipped exitedly.

"Wow so cool!" Kenta excalimed watching the workers move diffrent objects in the air ,placing them either beside or on top of the stadium.

"So this is what you wanted to show us , Right Hyoma?" Ginga said in a let down tone hoping to find more to what Hyoma was going to show them. Instead revelaing something boring and dull

A old bey stadium.

Madoka on the other hand thought it has being very familairised. And enjoyed talking to all the workers inside and out of the arena. Everybody seemed freindly enough to injest some small talk. But something felt wrong to her. Hyoma said that this place has'nt been used and almost ten years and had some kind of mystery of were all the bladers and crowds have all went.

And they all know Madoka and spooky history don't get along.

" Hey , Hyoma-" She asked leanning on some firm logs.

"Yea?" He said jumping off the stack of wood.

" I was just wandering?Who or what scared all of the people away and from using this stadium?"

"Emmm.. there is said to be this "Ghost" or "Phantom" that once coexited in this stadium-" Hyoma stopped looking up at the sky. "-Everybody enjoyed tournaments and battling there , Certainly me and my other friends at Coma. But something made this Phantom mad and uncertain to not trust the people who where the hosts of the competitions. It was said that some that the towns folk descrased the name of the Phantom or Its child was taken away? I don't know theres alot of therios surrounding this mystery." Hyoma soflty but strongly mumered seeing Madoka frightenly gaze at the stadium.

"Do you want to know what really terrified the villagers?" Hyoma crept up close to Madoka , Ginga and Kenta adding some scary OOOO's and AAA's in the background while he spoke.

"DEATH!" He shreiked as Madoka yanked herself away in horror. Hearing and yet seeing the other two boys walking out from behind the logs snikering at her response.

"THATS NOT FUNNY!" Madoka yelled.

"Well to you no. But to me Hyoma, and Kenta YES!" Ginga laughed still pulling the the sentece off.

"Ughh.." Madoka got off the ground , Gently patted her blue bottom and went back to the stadium. Whitch at least had air sonditioning. Even though Hyoma had just warned her about the stadium and it's dread. She still did'nt care as much Besides what could this Phantom do anyway?

"SOMEBODY ! SOMEBODY HELP!"

* * *

><p><strong>WATCHA THINK? SHORT ; DID'NT EXPLAIN MUCH ; AND I KNOW, I KNOW ...THAT I LEFT YOU ON A BAD CLIFFHANGER xD<strong>


	3. State Of Uncertain Demise

**Since I'm blowing out my brain , Trying to think about this story...I guess i'll finish it. BUT you guys' afto give me time between chapters' SO I CAN REALLY THINK IT OVER. XD I've pretty much adabandon FF becuase certain things {{ If you wanna know look at the last chapter}}. Since you guys' are such good fans I racked my brain and started to remeber details about the story. THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING IT HELPED MY CONFIDENCE**

**I LOVE YOU MY DEARIES!**

**NOW FINALLY HERE IS THE 3rd CHAPTER!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 3 : State Of Uncertain Demise

A black figure appeared before the crowd. Carrying a ranting child in its' arms as it ran quikly along the sides' of the roof. Eyes' wondered and jumped but nobody did anything to stop it. Becuase fear was much more overwhelming then the state of being 'Hero'.

But not everyone gave in...

"LET IT RIP!" Ginga yelled , coming out of absoloutly nowhere. Sending pegasus into the top of the stadium , But the enemy was not umprepard. It to launched it's smoky collored bey into the air. Cradling a major exlposion. As Everybody chaoticly ran out of the stadium. Madoka and Ginga remaind grounded still trying to save the little girl.

"Madoka get to the top of the stadium. I'll meet up with you" Ginga said rasing his voice over the detonation. Following his bey and the Phantom as there two tops clashed over and over causing major outbursts. Madoka scanned the structer looking over and finding a door behind her she calmly strutted to the top of the building , Leading her to a fairly widerimmed room {{ Like The room at the world championships' were Ginga's dad and Hikaru viewed the matches}} severly concered about Ginga ,She ran toward the large window looked through and saw the Phantom

'It' was standing

While Ginga lay defeated on floor

Madoka could do nothing but stare at the mysteries stranger, As it made it's way to Ginga...Wating for any demise that might come his way...

**This was A VERY short chapter , Only becuase i'm trying to get back on my feet concerning writing & pretty much illustration of this story xD. **

**But i hope you liked it! beside the downfall xD**


	4. Nice To Meet You!

**I know it's only been a couple of days' since I updated the last chapter {{ And If you guys' did'nt know IT Changed to a ACTUAL story so go back and read it if you hav'nt xD}} BUT , since i left you reviewers' on a cliff hanger...I also wanna know what will occur whitch . IS WIERD . because i already know whats going to take place in the FUTURE narrative xD. **

**Oh Well...**

**Here's IT is **

**ENJOY! XD**

Chapter 4 : Nice To Meet You!

"Ginga!" Madoka screeched , Frozen to the bone with fear that paralyzed her. She could'nt move nor say no more. As the Phantom got closer to Ginga ,Pulling out a long (BUT SHARP) kitchen knife. He fought to stand but only got to a croching position. Atleast being able to block the Phantoms strike with his arm. Defending his forhead and his torso , But failed at protecting both his arms. Blood trickled down his limb causing the Phantom a sniker.

"Did you think you'd be able to beat me , Eh?" It said with a deep robotic voice.

"No , But I intend to Make this Stadium , A better place. With neither you or the trouble you cause!" Ginga said terrizied with his fate but still keeping his arms in place. He was lifting himself up when he felt a ache in his elbow and the upper side of his back. Ginga's pain was unbearable .He knew He could'nt lose anymore blood or he would surely black out, Therefore letting The Phantom doom him to much worse circumstances.

"Having diffcultlies?" It said pushing Ginga down with his balde just enough. To make him overwhelmed. And a few seconds later giving in to fainting.

Madoka was now franticly running down the steps making it to the border of the door , She gasped. Madoka then looked down seeing a blood trail leading up to the very top of the stadium. Madoka was close to almost crying , But knew it would do nothing but hold her back from saving him.

"Ma'am? Are you ok?" A little blonde headed youngling said tugging on her skirt{{ She's the one that was captured by the phantom}}.

" Yes- I am but what about you?" Madoka said sniffling

" I'm fine , But not that Ginga guy. It's going to take him to a bad palce so.." She stopped knowing it would just cause Madoka to be burdened even more then she already was.

"What? Where , Please tell me where!" Madoka said pleading for giudence.

"I'll lead you , BUT afto stop being sad. ok?" She said in a cute little girl voice , Making Madoka welcome in her company.

"Ok , I will" She said wieping her eyes'. The girl took her hand gently and lead her to a a dark hallway behind the rows of shreaded seats , Normally seating thousands of fans. But now only invisilbilty exists in it's presence.

"Are you sure this is where they took him?"

"Yea , You can probly go the rest of the way. I'm going to go get the others' ok?" She said pretending everything would just be fine. But Madoka did'nt give into being blinded by her words. She trailed off heading to the entance , But she did'nt get far when Madoka snatched the little girls hand in hesistation.

"UMM-Well then can we both got then?" She said nervously.

"Then who would save your boyfriend?"

"WHAT? HE IS NOT MY-" Madoka covered her flustred face from the girls' sight as she knew it would surely give her away.

"Whatever you say.." She trailed off comfortably passing Madoka leading herself into the blackened alley.

"WAIT! Don't leave me hear!" Madoka whined following her deeper and deeper into blackness.

"Where almost there" The girl said touching the wall with her fingertips feeling for any knob to a door. Madoka looked up and saw the most dirt , dust and grime she'd seen in her life.

"There has'nt been any electricity in decades' , WAY before i was even born. Probly ever since the Phantom was shamed." The girls said still in front of Madoka.

"Shamed?" She said with curousity.

"They always told me that it's daughter use to battle here. People often talked about It having money problems' and could'nt pay child support. So the police tried to remove the girl and became angry at the townsfolk because they told the authorities about the problem. After they took it's child away , A phantom appeared at this stadium, and kiddnaped massive amounts of kids that beybattled here. Soon after, Everybody stopped coming here to battle. But now since were rebiulding the stadium it's coming back for more revenge."

"Oh I see ,Then why don't you just give it it's child back?" Madoka pondered.

"Well...Nobody really knows where she i-"

"I foound the door!" Madoka said loudly. She twisted the doorknob and carfully opening the rusted door.

"WHOA" The girl said in a wondered voice. The room was fully lighted and wide just like the room Madoka was in before. But She did'nt waste any time sight seeing . Madoka dashed through the red walled room hoping to find some clue. That Ginga was alive ora minor existence.

But , Nothing was found.

"AHHHHHHHHH" A yelp came from the corner of the room.

"Could that be.." Madoka started but was to stunned to finish

"GINGA!" She ran towards the yell. Whitch was sheeted with a wooden door , She was almost positive that Ginga was in there.

And the phantom...

But , Madoka was to distracted with prying the door to notice.

"EEECHH" The door opened. A odor leekeed out that making her cover her mouth.

Blood was everywhere. On the ceilling and on the floor. Ginga was laying in a puddle in it. But the Phantom was nowhere to be found.

She ran to him crying , Unable to stop the tears. She only sat beside him putting herself on his chest knowing that one breath could be his last.

"GINGA PLEASE! If you're alive SAY SOMETHING" Madoka screamed making anybody from 1/2 a mile away hear her.

"Ughh.." He moaned signaling that he was alive.

"Madoka , Why- WHERES? THE-" Ginga said struggling under the weigtht of her forhead.

"SHH , It's ok it's gone" She said gently placing her finger on his lips then swithching her attention to his wounds. Two cut's on his belly and one big slash down both of his arms. Whitch were heavly bleeding. '_I need to get him to a doctor..'_ She thought.

"I'm going to get my friend you stay here ok?" Madoka said leaving but was triggred by Ginga's touch on her sleeve.

"Please...don't...leave..me-" He said looking at her with a troubled look.

She sighed , leaning down to him about to place somethng in his hand But ceasead when Ginga suddenly embraced her.

"I knew IT!" the girl said standing in the doorway.

Madoka was about to strangle the girl until Her face started to turn to being playfull to being frightend.

"The-There's the!" She paused backing up slowly pointing to the showercurtian , Madoka turned and saw a shadowy figure slowly rise up

Ready to withdrawl the curtian.

**WHEWIE! that was lot of writing xD ,man it's been a long time since i've written somehting that long! :OO OH WELL**

**I hoped you liked!**

**Favorite! and Review! **


	5. A Night Full Of Dangerous Situations

**OH GAWD , I really need to upadte my stories alot sooner MAN , I'm such A late tush. Well i'm back...After a few months of recovering from theatre. That's the main REASON I was out and now I'M back AGAIN! and this time I will try and complete a chapter each week! YAY i'm finally making a schedule *Snaps for me * Well let's get down to BIZZ! **

**HINT FOR LATER ON IN CHAPTER: If you're allergic to **_**D**_**EEPromance DON'T read this...when I meant deep romance , I was refrencing to teeny love nothing to seductive xD soemthing like Red light green light lol**

**OK I NEED TO STOP RAMBLING -**

**ENJOY!~ =3**

Chapter 5 : A Night Full of Dangerouse Situations

" Come on hurry!" the little girl said letting Madoka quikly aid to Ginga and , hang him over her shoulders. The shadow now deemed darker then before getting terribly close to appearing out from the cutian. Madoka raced out of the bathroom just before the Phantom stepped out of the curtian. Hard breaths and overwhelming fear swept over her and the little girl as they ran through the darkened hallway. Not even caring about what was behind them or in front. They both were realeaved when the light casted ahead shining hope to cling to aid and salvation to Ginga's help ...Maybe even a few unanswered questions.

They leaped into the brightness glad to see Hyoma , Kenta and some workers looking concerned and yet overjoyed when there eyes met hers. Madoka layed Ginga on the stadium floor in front of Hyoma. His eye's full of unadmitting sadness.

"Atleast the worst is over" He said crouching beside him. looking up to Madoka with a stable glance..._But that's what he thinks _Madoka thought leading Hyoma to the sationery infirmiry , having faith in whatever anybody told her...Because that's all she can do...

**Later in Hyoma's guest bedroom { HAHA i'm pecific}...**

Ginga laid upright in his cot , Thinking deeply of the Phantom occuring thought's and theories flickering in his mind some making him scared some making him sad , All them meshed creating one gigantic picture of deppression. He could scarcly rememeber anything nor where it took him ,what it did to _him_...He looked at his cuts and sores realizing how much pain he was in. Soring deep into how powerless and weak he stood in front of all those people...In front of all those _Bladers , _He promised he would save them from the Phantoms grasp and dictatorship...But he fell. He went back to that time he saved numerouse lives , Won battlebladers! and won over a stadium from Busujima , If he could'nt successfully take a stadium from the phantom ... all that meant nothing ...nothing at all...

Tears began to drip down his face into the bleach white blanket. Madoka watched from outside the room slowly drifting into the homly space But , Ginga already saw her and greatfully welcomed her in , Drying his tears making it look like he did'nt feel anything at all...Although Madoka knew what lay beneath all this unexpected joy.

"So hows the little girl , Madoka" Ginga said to her as she pulled a wooden chair in front of him.

"Shes' alright...But , _are _you?" Kenta told Madoka about the last time Ginga held in his personal feelings and mishaps ..And she knew it would turn into nothing but , unrationality and risky actions , Just like the first time he first battled Ryuga , Thinking it would help to destroy rather then build.

Ginga dove right into silence , knowing this disscussion would lead to having a conversation of hurfull memories , And Ginga did'nt want to lead Madoka into more agony then he's already gotten her into.

"Ginga it's alright to talk about how you feel...That's what friends are for" Madoka leaned in on him giving a encouraging wink , Making Ginga pose a quik smile.

"Well...I-just" He stuttered taking a notice to Madoka's face ,...whitch was just a little to close ..._Maybe I can steal a kiss? NO NO she's my FRIEND not anything more..._Ginga thought blushing and leaning into her face despise what he was thinking. His eye's burrowed into hers making Ginga a little nervouse but , not so much that he'd pull away , becoming aware that he might chicken out he forced a kiss on her. The pressure was sastifying and wet , Even though Ginga was having diffculties holding on to the moment. Madoka was not , Rather she was jumping into joy , relaxed and somewhat confident.

She gripped the back his shirt. Melting into the moment. While Ginga froze and read a stiff look ,Letting Madoka do all the domionant exercises , But surprisly enough letting him move her,To once he layed. She gave him a unsure glance but greatly closed her eyes giving him permission to romance her again. Ginga toke it as a gatway and this time letting all of his male urges take way , Kissing even deeper then they started into. Ginga bit her lip but letting the blood from the cut drip into his mouth , Madoka yipped whitch made Ginga exicted knowing he made some progress in lending pleasure to her. Ginga was now close to fainting not in rememberance of how much he could suceed , Defintly with injuries. He felt sweaty and overcome with feelings of sexual ecstasy, Ginga new he could'nt bear anymore or he would surly give out probably embarrassing himmself and the fact Madoka let him do these things to her. But all this was ...So new and exoctic to him he was only exposed to beyblade ..That's all he ever new not girls , or these types of ...feelings he was expierencing. Madoka caressed his wounds feeling aroused ,When she got ahold of something she did'nt mean to touch , Madoka away _hard _letting Ginga give a painfull groan. She was aware of his aches and troubles of keeping this moment alive so she decided to give up on furthering any more eroctic made Ginga sit up seeing more of a adventures look then a lustfull one .. realizing how much of a kid Ginga really was... But , not so much on his facial _features _whitch was extremely to a point of crimson red , and exchausting aroma.

"..uh ..." Ginga stepped off the tiny bed and walked backwards with a nervouse look on his face slowly backing up , But only to trip and barly able to catch himmself. Madoka breathed heavely picking herself up also but only able to wacth ginga nervously walk out of the room.

Ginga closed the door tightly thinking how much of a idiot he was for giving in. He sighed and walked back to the blue marble bathroom , Shutting the door behind him carefully turing on the sink and washing his hands generally. A second later he looked up about to dry his hands...

The phantom stood thier in a reflection ...ready to pounce.

**Ok it's 12:20 in the morning now and I REALLY gotta get some sleep so! **

**i hoped you liked!**


End file.
